It's gonna be okay
by happyunicornmalec
Summary: Alec tells his parents about his relationship with Magnus. But what can you do when your own parents don't accept you the way you are? Malec one shot.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongOkay, now I know that it is really short, but it is my first fanfic and I still don't know if writing is something for me. So I wrote this in the first place for a longer story, but I decided to post it as a one shot. I hope you like it! If you do I will consider to continue writing and I will try to write something a bit longer next time so please review :))/strongbr /strongAnd sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not a native English person ;)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"My dad looked at me with furious eyes. He grabbed my shirt with two hands. "Take it back! Take it back! My son is not a sick fag! Tell me this isn't true!" I looked him in the eyes but said nothing. My just found confidence was now nowhere to be found. I started to panic. My dad released his death grip on my shirt. "You are not my son." He made a fist and punched me in the face. My hands went to the place where he just hit me. And I felt a sickening pain. I wanted to do something, say something, but I froze in place. "Robert-" I heard my mom say. But before she could finish, he hit me again. I went limp. emJust let it wash over you,/em I thought. And that was what I did. He hit me again and again. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, I felt nothing at all. "Robert!" my mother laid her hand on my dad's shoulder. "Enough". I noticed that I was now laying on the ground. I couldn't remember falling though. "You are not my son" my father repeated. "I do not want you to come here any longer. Now go!" he said in a furious voice. I looked at my mother, but she wouldn't look me in the eyes. I felt a pain in my chest. "I said go! Don't make me say it again!" Even though my face hurt I jumped up and sprinted out of the library. I ran to my room and threw the closet door open. It's good that I don't have a lot of belongings. I wanted to get out of this place as fast as possible. I searched for my backpack and put as many clothes in it as possible. Suddenly everything that had happened today hit me. All the pain, all the anger came to me. emNot here, not now /emI reminded myself. emYou are not going to break. You're not going to give them the satisfaction to see you weak and vulnerable like this./em I blinked my tears away and left the Institute in a hurry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As I ran all the way to Brooklyn, I felt something warm drip on my hand. emAm I bleeding? Never mind, just keep running. Just keep running. /emWhen I saw Magnus' apartment in the distance I calmed down a little bit. I took the stairs two at a time. I wanted to feel safe. I wanted to know that all this, all the mess, wasn't for nothing. When I opened the door I heard someone singing in the kitchen. I smiled at the thought of Magnus and put my backpack down. "What happened to your face?!" I had been so lost in thought that I didn't hear Magnus walk out of the kitchen. "Alec? Are you okay?" he looked at me, concerned. And at that moment, I knew that I didn't need to pretend. Again I felt everything. Anger, because they've never been good parents. They were never around. I needed to grow up really fast and I needed to take care of my siblings all by myself. And that was okay. We accepted that that was the life of a shadowhunter. But they are ashamed of me because of who I date? What for a parent are you when you throw your son out of your house, just like that, because of the gender of the person he loves? That's just sick. But I also felt pain. It did hurt. I already expected something alike to happen, but I didn't expect my dad to hit me. I didn't expect the disgusted look in his eyes. I didn't expect my mom not to be able to look at me. I just didn't expect it to turn out this bad. And because of that, when Magnus asked me if I was okay, I shook my head as a no. Because I really wasn't okay. I immediately felt his arms around me in a loving embrace. That's when I totally lost it. My breath came in short hitches and I didn't even try to stop the tears. "I can't believe he hit me. I mean, I knew that he'd hate me, but I didn't expect him to be this angry." I was now sobbing against Magnus' shoulder. "And do you know what the worst part is?" I said. I was shaking. I just couldn't hold it back anymore. "I just let him. I let him hit me again and again and again." Every word came out softer than the one before. The last emagain/em came out as a whisper. "I just-" "It's okay darling. Everything is going to be okay." Magnus said, holding me even tighter. "You're here now. And I will make sure that you're gonna be fine again. Everything is going to be okay Blue eyes." He pushed away a little bit, to look me in the eyes. I saw love in this eyes, he even looked proud. I pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss that said more than a thousand words. A kiss full of hope and love. I relaxed a little. I knew Magnus was right. I knew that all this emwasn't /emfor nothing. Everything was going to be okay. I had Magnus and that's all I needed at the moment./p 


End file.
